


The Omega From Across The Way

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background characters - Freeform, Dark Past, Family Secrets, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, On the Run, Past Abortion, Past Child Abuse, Possible Slow burn, Tags to be added/changed., rated E to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: The last thing he was looking forward to was another trouble maker moving into the open apartment across from his own. What he wasn't expecting was meeting them and falling harder than he's ever fallen before; even with the strange secretes they carry.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a good hot minute since I last did a Kingsman fic, so I'm sorry if I messed a few people up.

Logan Vass, known as Merlin by his close friends and packmates, was an older Alpha; roughly around the age of 50 to 60, he’ll never tell his actual age. He was currently living his life day by day, he owned a small computer business that he ran out of his flat, he should be retired but he was too stubborn for that. It was a simple life, good and simple, well until an Omega moved in across the way.

He happened to notice someone was moving in thanks to the moving truck and the movers coming in and out of the building, he rolled his green eyes and hoped that whoever was moving in wasn’t going to bug him. He entered and headed up to his floor before he paused and noticed movers in the empty housing across from his. Great. 

“Ah Logan, good afternoon” 

The young voice had him turning to see his neighbor of four years smiling at him from her door, she was a sweet beta that lived there with her beta husband who was deployed in the army. He nodded and walked over “Good afternoon, Mary” he greeted and got another smile. “I assume we’re going to have a new neighbor?” He grumbled which had the young woman laughing. 

“Oh now hush. I’m sure they're fine.” She stated as she waved him off “But from what Jason said…” she paused and leaned in closer “They’re under some kind of protection, due to being a witness in a murder case” 

Logan sighed and rubbed his face, of course, it would be Jason (their landlord) to start rumors, Logan shook his head “I’m sure it’s not what you think” he stated as he sighed once more “Have a good day Mary” he nodded and headed down the hall to his own flat, he didn’t want some hooligan running around. That’s the last thing this place needs. 

Weeks passed before Logan actually saw anyone go or leave that flat, it so happened to be the same time he was leaving; as he stepped out of his door he saw a sandy blonde male walking into the flat across from him. Well at least he knew a guy lived there, he turned and headed three doors down to Mary’s door and knocked. 

It was Tuesday and every Tuesday night they had dinner together; it helped Mary with the fact that her husband wasn’t in the country, Logan smiled as he was let in and made his way to the kitchen table to sit as Mary finished up. He’s tried to help multiple times and each time was told to sit, so now he sits and waits. 

“So! Flat 13, the one across from you-” Mary started as she continued to bustle around her kitchen. 

“I’m well aware of what number is across of me” Logan cut in with an arch of his eyebrow. 

“Hush and let me talk” Mary turned to scold the Alpha before she turned back to her cooking “Anyways! There’s a nice young man who lives there, I don’t know if he’s alone. By the way, he talks he’s not. But anyway, I met him down in the laundry room” Mary explained as she started moving around and grabbing dishes. 

“But while we were talking he kept looking back at the door, you should have seen how he reacted when Hector from Flat 8A, walked in. He stiffened and grabbed his things before he basically ran off” she turned around and frowned at him. “Poor Hector looked so confused; why do you think he did that?” 

“Hector’s an Alpha” Logan pointed out as Mary gasp and turned the stove off. 

“You don’t think he thought Hector would do anything to him…do you?” She asked as she grabbed plates and shook her head “Hector wouldn’t harm a fly” she stated as Logan stood up and came over. 

“We don’t know the lad’s past, Mary.” Logan gently reminded as he placed a calming hand on the suddenly upset Beta’s shoulder before he accepted the plate from her “Something could have happened between him and an Alpha” 

Mary frowned before she stepped back and let the Alpha get his food first. “He doesn’t have a scent” she stated after a heavy pause, she got herself a plate once Logan moved away and sat his plate down.

“I’m sorry?” He asked confused as he moved to the fridge to grab something to drink. 

“The new guy. He doesn’t have a scent” she repeated herself before she sat down at the table and thanked Logan when he handed her a glass of ginger ale, her favorite. 

“Not possible” Logan shook his head as he sat across from her with his own glass of milk, “Everyone has a scent, even the lad” he stated and started to eat, Mary sighed deeply before starting on her own food. 

As much as Logan tried to ignore what Mary said it stuck with him; everyone has a scent…unless they’re on some black market scent blockers or they're a Beta like Mary herself. She wouldn’t notice another Beta. 

Shaking his head he tried to pay attention to the computer he was trying to fix but soon found himself distracted by his door being knocked on. Letting out a low growl mixed with a sigh he stood up and headed to his door, he pulled the door open the snap at whoever was knocking only to pause when he saw the lad from across the hall. 

The lad wasn’t looking at him and had a deep blush dusting tan cheeks, he glanced up and Logan felt himself start to get lost in the blue eyes the lad had. 

“Sorry to bother you” he mumbled as he rubbed his neck “I-Uh…” he trailed off and took a breath “Can I borrow your phone? Locked myself out” he mumbled the last part, clearly embarrassed. 

Logan blinked at him before he arched an eyebrow, the lad looked like he was about to bolt; Logan took a breath before he grabbed the picks he kept at his door. This wasn’t the first time someone came to him to unlock a door “I can unlock it” he stated as he waited for the lad to move. 

Logan watched the lad think it over before he stepped back and sidestepped over to the door, not showing his back to Logan. That earned another eyebrow arched but the Alpha didn’t say anything before he walked up to the door, leaving his open, and knelt down “This door gets stuck a lot” he explained as he got to unlocking the door. 

He kept an eye on the lad and noticed that Mary was right; he didn’t have a scent. 

After a moment or two Logan heard the click of the door unlocking; removing the picks he stood up and stepped back “There ya be lad” 

“Thanks. I’m Eggsy” 

“Logan” he stated as he didn’t offer to shake hands since the lad had a death grip on his pants “If you need help again, feel free to knock” he stated as he started to walk off before the lad's voice stopped him. 

“With anything?” 

Logan thought about it before he shrugged “Aye, we’re neighbors after all”


	2. Chapter 2

Now he wouldn’t say he was concerned or that he cared but Logan barely saw the lad, when he did the lad quickly left. Logan was curious to know why the lad ran whenever he saw an Alpha, it made Logan want to ask but he kept to himself, it was probably a month and a half since the lad moved in did Logan get a surprise at his door. 

Logan was returning home from a night out with his pack, they insisted on being called his pack when he didn’t give two shits and found the lad sitting on the ground outside his door. 

Walking up he called out “Door stuck?” He watched as the lad jerked and looked up; Logan took in the dark circles and red eyes and knew that wasn’t the case. Not saying anything Logan unlocked his door and stepped in, he left his door open as an unspoken invitation. 

What was he doing honestly? Logan doesn’t just open his door for some random Beta that was down on his luck but there was something about this Lad that made him want to. He sat his things down and turned to his door where the lad stood at the threshold before he slowly stepped over. 

“Make yerself comfortable.” Logan stated as he turned into his small kitchen “Do you like tea?”

“Not much a tea drinker” came the small answer which had the other nodding.

“Coffee then?” 

“Sure, sounds great” 

Logan nodded again and made quick work of getting coffee brewing before he turned to see the lad standing in the middle of his living room, not touching anything but looking around with his side facing where Logan was.

“Lad” he called which had those damn blue eyes turning to face him “Have ya never been in an Alpha’s home?” 

“No. I don’t get along well with ‘em” he admitted lowly as he turned away and looked out his bay window, Logan arched an eyebrow and couldn’t help himself. 

“And yet yer in my house” 

“I suppose I am” He agreed with a sigh before he shifted his weight, Logan could tell the lad had something else to say and waited “I don’t have the best past…in general or with Alphas. I actually despise Alphas but I feel like I can trust you....and you won’t hurt me”  Logan watched as the lad turned to face him, the look on the lad’s face broke his heart “Right? You won’t hurt me, will you?” 

“I won’t hurt ya” he found himself agreeing and was met with the saddest smile he’s ever seen on a person’s face, almost like the lad didn’t believe him. Logan set a cup out and poured a good amount before he offered “Cream, sugar?” 

“Some sugar will be fine” Eggsy mumbled as he walked up and stood across from him. Eggsy mumbled thanks as he added his sugar and took a small sip.

They were quiet for a while just drinking their coffee, Logan suggested they move to sit; Eggsy had agreed and was sitting on the love seat while Logan sat in his usual chair. It was nice just having coffee with someone, no talking, the only sound was Logan’s grandfather clock that ticked off in the corner of the room. 

Logan was curious about why the lad was outside his door but he didn’t feel he had the right to ask; there was something about the lad that seemed guarded. Almost like the lad had a secret that he was afraid was going to be found out, the lad jumped when the door was knocked on, quickly standing he faced the door and stared. 

Logan just arched an eyebrow but sat his drink down with the intent of opening the door; he stood up and made to move with the lad reached across and grabbed his arm. Logan turned to see a scared look in those blue eyes before he stated lowly “Don’t” 

Frowning he glanced at his door when it was knocked on again but louder and a little more aggressive “Lad, I’m going to answer my door before they break it down” Logan stated as he paused when the grip on his arm only tightened, it was to the point where it was actually starting to hurt. “Eggsy-” Logan started as he locked eyes and felt a growl started to bubble out “-Let go” 

Eggsy jerked his hands away like he was burnt and glanced around the room as Logan headed to the door; shaking his head at the strange behavior he opened the door to find a scruffy, horrible-smelling Alpha standing at his door. “Aye?” 

“I’m looking for something I misplaced” The Alpha started as he made an attempt to look around Logan and into his flat, he huffed when Logan moved so he couldn’t see in “He’s a shitty brat; fit, stands at 5’9” wif blonde hair and blue eyes. Has a scar through his left eyebrow” 

“That’s a person yer describing. Not a thing” Logan stated as he squared his shoulders, this Alpha just described Eggsy; he found himself wondering what happened between them. 

“No, what I described is my property. Now then. Have you seen him or not” The Alpha growled which only got an eyebrow arched in response, “One of my boys said they saw him entering this place. Bet he’s been binding over for one of yous” 

Logan felt his stomach drop at the way this Alpha talked about him, he narrowed his eyes and stated “There isn’t anyone in this flat fitting yer description. Now I suggest ya leave before I call the cops for trespassing” The two glared at each other before the smelly Alpha huffed and left; Logan closed his door and locked it before he turned. 

Logan had the lad’s name on his tongue before he found his living room empty, frowning he checked his bedroom, the spare and his office; nothing. He checked his linen closet and bathroom but still found nothing, where did the lad go? Logan rubbed his head confused as he headed back into the living room and noticed his window was cracked; rushing over he threw it open and stuck his head out. 

Did he jump?! Logan’s flat was on the damned thirteenth floor! Logan glanced around but didn’t see the other; he stepped back into his flat and just stared at his window. 

Logan didn’t see the lad for another two weeks, it wasn’t until the morning of the third week did Logan see the lad. He yawned as he headed to his door, annoyed that someone was knocking at eight in the morning but when he opened the door found himself not caring as a soaked and exhausted Eggsy stood at his door. 

“I-I can’t get in my flat” he mumbled as he didn’t look at the Alpha, he shifted his feet and slightly jerked when Logan sighed before stepping aside when Logan grabbed his tools. 

“We need to talk about yer vanishing act” Logan stated as he knelt to open the door, he noticed that Eggsy smelt horrible; like sewage. What was going on?! Logan stepped away when the door was unlocked and turned to face him. 

Eggsy gave a jerky nod before he stayed where he was, Logan arched an eyebrow before he heard the small invite for him to go into his flat, narrowing his eyes he pushed open the door and stepped in. Once he did he got hit with the strong smell of sage; clearly Eggsy was hiding something, he glanced over his shoulder to see Eggsy closing his door and locking it before finally looking up at Logan, giving the Alpha a good look at the shinner taking his right eye over and the large bruise on the left side of his jaw


	3. Chapter 3

Logan stepped aside and watched as Eggsy sidestepped his way back into the flat with the mumbles of showering before talking. Once the Alpha was left alone he looked around and frowned, the flat was barely furnished, there wasn’t even a couch; it was one of those inflatable couches with a stool next to it as a side table. He stepped in deeper and found there wasn’t a kitchen table, he couldn’t help himself but snoop through the cupboards and found paper plates, a single well-used Yeti; barely any food and maybe a half-gallon of milk in the fridge that was probably expired.

Logan didn’t like this at all. 

The Alpha inside of him definitely didn’t and was pushing to look after the lad, shaking his head he ignored his gut; he had no idea what the lad had gone through, he can’t he assuming anything. He moved back to the living room and heard the shower turning off, turning his attention down the hallway he waited only a moment more as Eggsy returned, freshly showered and still lacking a scent. 

“Is this the only thing ya own?” He asked as he waved to the piss excuse of a couch, he was sure he saw a blush on the other’s cheeks before a grumble. 

“I have a bed” Eggsy crossed his arms, he shouldn’t have invited the Alpha in if this was he was going to do. 

“With a frame?” Logan pressed before Eggsy turned and glared at him. 

“Look, I’m lucky enough to have found a clean bed okay?!” Eggsy snapped before his eyes widened and he stepped back “I-I didn’t mean to yell at you” he mumbled as he looked away. 

Logan wasn’t blind to not notice the tells of some form of abuse, he lowered his voice slightly to show he wasn’t a threat “It’s all right lad” Logan stated as he rose his hands “I pushed too far, I’ll return to my flat.” he stepped back and headed to the door. 

“W-wait!” Eggsy called out which had Logan glancing over his shoulder, he frowned when he saw Eggsy covering his mouth and looking away. Logan waited as he noticed Eggsy going over something in his mind, when Eggsy didn’t say anything after a moment Logan turned away and left the flat. 

Logan wasn’t one to gossip so he never said anything to Mary or anyone else in the building about what happened; though as the weeks passed he heard about a smelly Alpha that kept trying to get into the building. Once he heard that it was time to put in a phone call; Logan was downstairs putting his clothes in the wash as he held his phone to his ear. 

It only took two rings before the person answered. “Well what do I owe this wonderful call from our fearless Alpha?” the person on the phone asked as Logan could hear the tease that laced the words and the snicker from someone close.

“Ya better not have me on speaker” he snapped as he added his soap and closed the lid, a little louder than he needed but the grunts he heard gave him his answer; a smirk pulling at his lips as the person spoke again. 

“It’s not every day we get a call” the tease was still there as always. 

“I need a favor” Logan stated as he glanced around “There’s a smelly Alpha I want all information ya can get on him; I don’t know his name but he’s been hanging around the building” 

“Shall I remove him?” another voice asked, deeper than the first; Logan snorted slightly when he heard the first voice complain about the other being rude and it wasn’t gentleman like to push people out of the way. 

“No. But if you could follow him for a while-” Logan began before the second voice cut him off as the sounds of a chair being pushed out sounded. 

“I’ll leave now” 

“The floor!” The first voice called out in horror “Pick up your chair! Honestly!” There was a pause before the voice huffed and went back to the topic. “Anyways. What’s the sudden interest in a smelly Alpha? I thought you were living there so you didn’t have a territory to defend?” 

“He came to my door” Logan stated as he pulled his phone away from his ear when a loud yell of ‘excuse me?!’ came through his speakers, he glared at his phone before he placed it back to his ear “Don’t go screaming in my ear” he grumbled as he leaned against the washer he was using, eyes on the stairs in case anyone came down “But aye, he came to my door; I don’t know how he got in the building but it’s been dealt with. Just get me that information” 

“Oh, hush. I will. What of friend would I be if I let you down?” the tease was back and Logan let it with a roll of his eyes, he honestly had no idea how he became friends with a mob boss but here they were, thirty years later and still good friends. “You should think about my offer though-”

“I’ve told ya once and I’ll say it again. I don’t want to be apart of yer business; I’m fine as I am, now stop asking” Logan snapped before he looked up when he heard the door open. 

“Everyone respects you, Logan. You would be the perfect Alpha for us! I would even step down for you” The man pressed and even sounded like he was pouting, which Logan was sure he was. Logan just shook his head and declined once more.

“No, now I have to go. I’ll talk to ya later” Logan hung up and glared at his phone before he pocketed it at the same time Hector came down the stairs, he jumped when he saw the older Alpha. 

“Oh sorry. I didn’t know you were down here” the younger Alpha started as he started to turn around “I’ll come back down later” 

“Nonsense. Come do yer laundry” Logan waved his hand out and shifted away from the washers, Hector smiled and nodded as he walked up “How have ya been?”

“Good” Hector smiled again and started adding his clothes before he paused and mumbled, “Say….can I ask for some advice?” when Logan hummed for him to continue, the other shifted a little before he stated “I...uh. I want some advice on courting a Beta” 

Logan arched an eyebrow and looked the man closely before he stated “I thought ya don’t do Beta’s” He asked carefully as he watched the other’s movements, he seemed to be nervous about this. 

“Si, normally I don’t” He agreed before he held his hand over his heart and smiled “But the way he looks. His skin so smooth and his eyes so bright” He sighed happily before he jerked himself back to the topic on hand “But I don’t know what to do, mi mamá never told me what to do if it’s a Beta” Hector whined as he turned away and pulled at his short hair. 

“Relax, lad.” Logan stated as he held his hand up and rolled his “Courting a Beta is not different from Omega” He started as he held his finger up before he pointed it at the other Alpha “Ya ask permission. If they decline then ya forget about it; if they agree then ya go on to the next stage” 

“Nest building” Hector stated as he nodded, which had Logan pausing for a second before he gave the other the most ‘are you stupid’ look he could have ever made. 

“Beta’s don’t make nests. And even if they did, that is not the next step” Logan shook his head and rubbed his face “Gods yer stupid” he mumbled before he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Hector. Just buy the lad some flowers and ask them” 

Hector nodded and shifted away when Logan’s washer dinged, he watched Logan get his clothes out and moved to the dryer before he stated “Okay. But what if he’s not on my floor?” 

“And?”

“Well, the Alpha on that floor. How would they react?” he asked as he came around and frowned deeply “Do I have to ask permission from them too?” He asked before he whinnied “Don’t look at me like that” 

“They aren’t the Beta’s alpha, and if they were; the Beta will turn ya down” he explained as he rubbed his face, he felt like he was talking to a fucking wall. 

Hector nodded before he smiled widely “Thanks, Logan. This helped a lot” he stated before he headed to the stairs “I’m going to get flowers now!” before he raced up them and left the older Alpha shaking his head and groaning. 

Logan later returned to his floor and headed down the hallway, he glanced at Eggsy’s door before he turned to his own and unlocked his door. As he opened his door, the one behind him opened and his ears caught a small gasp before the door closed, Logan let out a small sigh and went to step in when a voice stopped him. 

“Logan…” 

“Coffee?” Logan asked as he stepped inside and left the door open, he didn’t look back as he headed inside and dropped his clothes off in his bedroom before he came out and noticed Eggsy didn’t follow him; shrugging he went to his door only to see Eggsy staring terrified at Hector who was standing between him and the opened door. “Oh dear” 


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy felt horrible about snapping at Logan like that, he didn’t mean too but the Alpha was pushing and it just happened. He ended up spending those following weeks in his flat pacing and letting his anxiety get the best of him; he decided he just needed to actually apologize to the other at least...he could do that...right? 

But every time he would get the courage to do so, he would find himself standing at his door suddenly unable to breathe; just like he was doing right now, he tried taking deep breaths as his therapist instructed but it wasn’t helping. He turned away and headed to his bathroom to splash water on his face, once his face and the front of his shirt were soaked he found himself able to breathe; slowly he turned his attention to the mirror and frowned at who he saw. 

Eggsy could barely look at himself anymore, this wasn’t who he was; he was never this….scared, skittish, shell of a person. Seeing Dean all the way in Mayfair really shook him up, honestly, it wasn’t that far from where he was living with the prick but the fact Dean came looking for him. Eggsy glanced at his waist basket before he shook his head sharply and left before he started pacing again. 

It felt like weeks later (it was only two days) he decided he was going to apologize, all he had to do was open his door, knock on Logan’s, apologize and then hightail it back to his flat. Eggsy pulled at his hair with a groan “What kind of fucked up plan is that?” he complained to himself before he sighed deeply and slowly lowered his arms, he hated that this is what he’s become. 

Shaking his head again he grabbed the knob and opened the door before he lost his nerve again and gasped slightly when he saw Logan in that hallway. Fuck! This isn’t going as he planned it to, he squared his shoulders and closed the door behind him and took a breath, he can do this “Logan…” 

“Coffe?” Logan stated in response as the Alpha opened the door to his flat and left it open in the same silent offer, Eggsy slightly smiled and went to step when he heard someone running at him. 

Eggsy slightly stumbled back when that other Alpha from the laundry room stepped between him and the opened door; Eggsy felt like he was a deer in headlights, he couldn’t look anywhere but the smiling face of the Alpha, he could see their mouth moving but he couldn’t hear what they were saying over the roaring of his blood in his ears. Eggsy tried to swallow but his throat felt like it was constricting as he stepped back, but with every step back the Alpha stepped forward. 

No. 

Not again. 

Eggsy couldn’t move as his back hit his door, he was shaking so bad he couldn’t even move to open his door; Eggsy knew this was going to happen. 

That Alpha found out. 

He found out what he was and he was going to be attacked again. 

It was his fault for being born this way.

He should have never left! 

Logan quickly move around Hector when he noticed the Alpha was backing Eggsy against the hall, Hector apparently couldn’t see that Eggsy was terrified of him; he stepped in front of the younger Alpha and was already expecting the glare he got before Hector opened his mouth, Logan beat him to it. “When I gave ya advice, I didn’t realize ya were talking about the lad” he stated as he held his hand up to show he wasn’t a threat. “The lad is terrified of Alphas” 

“You just want him for yourself. Why didn’t you say something?” He snapped as he glared harder, Logan was way too old for a young Beta like that. He should just move aside and let him take him. 

“Hector, he’s terrified, can’t ya see that he’s shaking and he was trying to get away from ya?” Logan tried to keep his voice even but felt his own rage spark as Hector tried stepping around him to get to Eggsy. “Hector. I’m not going to tell ya again” He placed his hand on Hector’s shoulder and gently stepped him back, he glared when Hector growled at him. Oh...oh no, this wasn’t going to happen. 

Logan grabbed Hector by the jaw and easily lifted him off the floor and he stated “Do not growl at me. Especially not on my own floor; understood” he asked and dropped the other when he nodded. He sighed and cooled himself down before he turned to Eggsy who had slid down and was now covering his ears. “Lad…” Logan gently stated as he knelt down, he tried calling him again before he placed a hand on his shoulder, that jerked Eggsy in motion and the other cried out. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He cried and he tried pushing himself into the door, his eyes wide and glassy; a clear sign that Eggsy couldn’t actually see who it was. He continued to cry out loudly, causing the other two that lived on the floor to come out and see what was happening. “DON’T HURT ME!”

“Lad” Logan gently called as he gently took Eggsy by the left bicep, he was trying to get the lad’s attention but no matter what he did; he couldn’t get through to him “Eggsy” Logan gently prompted with his name “Calm down, it’s only me. No one is going to hurt you or touch you” he tried explaining over Eggsy’s cries of not being touched or hurt, but the more Logan tried to talk to him the louder he got. 

“Everyone please step back” He stated over his shoulder when he noticed the three were trying to get closer “I don’t know what the lad may do, he might lash out” he explained while still using a calm voice while inside he was anything  _ but _ calm. He was right there was some form of abuse that the lad had gone through but he didn’t think it was to this degree. He let out a grunt when he felt nails dig into his arm and turned to see Eggsy having a death grip on his arm before he saw the other hand coming at him in a form of a fist. 

Thankfully he had enough sense to move before it met his glasses and eye but it still clocked him good on the jaw; the lad had a good right hook! Logan was sure he tasted blood from either his lip or cheek. Deciding he had enough of the lad, he gave a light tug and pulled him into a tight hug; he held on as Eggsy tried pushing him away and landed a few more punches to his sides before the lad decided to bite his shoulder. Logan made sure not to make any noise as he felt Eggsy stiffen in his arms before he felt his teeth leave his shoulder. 

“L-Logan...I-”

“It’s okay, lad” Logan mumbled as he placed a hand on his head and tucked his head against his shoulder before he stood up and easily carried Eggsy to his flat, he glanced at Mary before Hector and gave her a look before he closed the door behind them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy was shaking on the couch Logan sat him on, he could tell he was shaken up; Logan figured the sudden taste of blood snapped Eggsy out of whatever fear he was in. He slowly walked over to him and knelt down in front of the lad before he gently pushed a hot cuppa into his shaking hands. “Lad” he mumbled lowly but got no response. Deciding not to push he got up and headed to his bathroom for a flannel to wash his face with, there was some blood at the corner of his mouth. 

When Logan returned he found Eggsy still in the same spot, though his shaking stopped, he had this blank look on his face; gently walking up and kneeling once more, Logan reached out with the wet flannel and gently touched his face when it did Eggsy’s eyes snapped over to him. He could see the panic starting to build before Logan started talking. “Ya have some blood on yer face” he mumbled lowly, a sort of rumble that he wasn’t used to doing, it didn’t feel good against the blows to his right side or the bite on his left shoulder. 

Logan pulled away when the blood was gone and stood up “Ya should drink yer hot cocoa before it gets cold.” he stated before he stepped away and headed back to the bathroom to check on his marks. His left arm stung like a right bitch! He started to pull the shirt out from where he had it tucked into his pants and unbuttoned it, it was a dark forest green so he couldn’t tell if he was bleeding but he had a feeling he was; his nails were sharp. 

But Beta’s nails weren’t supposed to be sharp, and Eggsy didn’t have falsies on. Pulling his arms free, he glanced down and noticed his arm was a bloody mess...literally; he made quick work of washing his arm before he checked his side and noted he didn’t have any marks but it ached as for his shoulder, the marks left weren’t deep enough to leave and would heal nicely. Now for his face, he rubbed the right side of his jaw and hissed a little; yeah that was going to bruise, shaking his head Logan quickly wrapped his arm before he grabbed a short sleeve to switch to. 

Stepping out of the bathroom he found Eggsy still hadn’t moved, he sighed and stepped up, he knelt down and prompted gently “How are you feeling?” he wasn’t expecting Eggsy to answer him but smiled as he did. 

“Tired. Made a scene didn’t I?” 

“It’s okay. Do ya want me to help ya back to yer flat so ya can sleep?” he asked as he noticed the drink in the cup was lower than before, at least he was drinking it. 

“Are you kicking me out?” came the lowest mumble that Logan almost missed it, he blinked confused as he thought about it. The lad did bite him, punch him, and claw the fuck out of his arm; he should honestly kick him out and demand that he never comes back. 

“No. But I’m sure you would prefer yer own flat compared to mine” He stated as he gently took the cup from Eggsy loose grip and almost missed the same low mumble. 

“Can I stay then?” 

Logan took a deep breath before he stated “Aye. Ya can. As long as ya want” 

An hour later Eggsy was curled up on his couch, dead asleep, wrapped in a blanket borrowed from Mary along with a pillow; Logan needed to really thank Mary for the bedding, he didn’t know what to do when Eggsy started to nod off, he thought about getting into his flat but figured the lad would take kindly to that. 

Then Mary showed up and offered a sheet, a blanket, and a pillow. All freshly washed and smelt like a beta; once given to Eggsy the lad laid down and was out. 

Logan jumped slightly when his phone buzzed, he shook his head and realized he was just sitting watching the lad sleep. What a creep. 

He walked to his study where he could still watch him before he answered “Aye” 

“I propose a trade. You become our alpha and I’ll give you the information I found” the teasing voice smirked through the phone as Logan pinched his nose and groaned. 

“I will hang up” he threatened as the other huffed and grumbled. 

“Fine. Ruin my fun” Logan heard papers rustle through the phone before the voice started again, all jokes aside and into business mode. “Your stinky Alpha is a Dean Baker, he’s the Alpha of a small petty crime pack that lives in the estates-” 

“Why in god’s hell is he here?” 

“I was getting there. Impatient much?” The voice huffed before making a show of clearing their throat “A _ hum _ . Now then as I was saying. Dean apparently has been arrested multiple times for domestic assault on his mate and mate’s son who— oh dear” 

“What?” Logan stated as he felt his shoulders tense, he didn’t like how that sounded. 

“Well, apparently his mate’s son...is an Omega” there was a heavy pause before they continued “One of the assault’s resulted in an…abortion” 

Logan felt his blood boil, how  _ dare _ an alpha assault an Omega like that. Especially when it results in abortion and is of kin! Logan took a deep and shaky breath before he forced out “The Omega- where?” 

“Missing” 

“Missing?!” Logan snapped before he covered his mouth and glanced at the lad who was still sleeping on the couch.

“That’s what I said” 

“Galahad” Logan growled in warning before he stated “Find him. Find me that Omega, who knows what kind of mental trauma he’s gone through” 

“I’ll do my best” 

“Ya better” he snapped before he hung up and rubbed a rough hand over his face. He took a deep breath before he glanced at his arm, he frowned and returned to the living room to see Eggsy still asleep, he shook his head and made his way to the Kitchen deciding to let his anger out with cooking. 

Logan came from a time where you respected Omega’s, they weren’t some slut that you fucked because they were easy; they were beautiful and dangerous creatures that only the strongest of Alpha’s could get. Logan tried once, when he was younger, to court an Omega and well…it didn’t go well for Logan. 

He swore off Omega’s and promised himself to protect them; and he did for years before he retired. So the news of what was happening to that Omega disturbed him greatly, Logan was so deep in his mind he didn’t realize that Eggsy woke up until the lad came up to the other side of his island and spoke. 

“Did I do that?”

Logan jerked and spun around to see Eggsy staring at his bandaged arm, Logan blinked before he offered a smile “It’s alright lad. Do you feel better after you slept?” 

Blue eyes looked up at Logan before glancing at his shoulder “I bit you too huh” he mumbled as a blush dusted his cheeks and a hand came up to rub at his neck “I’m really sorry Logan” Eggsy began as he refused to look at him “H-he was just- he kept walking towards me and I-I thought he-…he was going to attack me” 

“Lad” Logan stated as he walked around the counter and slowly placed a hand on the other’s shoulder “Ya don’t have to apologize, ya were defending yerself; that is all” Logan stated before he gently pulled Eggsy closer and hugged him close, Logan only thought about how wrong that was after the fact. 

Opening his mouth to apologize, he paused when Eggsy wrapped his arms around his middle and held him close. His shoulder shaking slightly; Logan placed his hand on his head and just let Eggsy sob into his chest. A lengthy talk was definitely needed. 


End file.
